


Marvel One Shots

by Fandomnerdsarecool



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdsarecool/pseuds/Fandomnerdsarecool
Summary: Just a bunch of usually fluff one shots





	1. Flowers (Loki)

It was a quiet morning on Midgard. These were the mornings that you loved the most. It sometimes tricked you into thinking you were back at Alfheim. But maybe that had something to due with the way you tampered with the atmosphere. The little cottage you lived in was in a clearing in the middle of a forest; slightly overgrown with a myriad (myriad, nice) of vibrant wild flowers, along with a lovely little creek that flowed behind your house. Walking into the kitchen, you watered your plants while waiting for your coffee to brew. You heard the door open, but didn’t move since you knew who it was.

“I’m in the kitchen darling!” You heard footsteps approach you, then felt arms wrap around your waist. “You’re home earlier than I thought you would be,” You told Loki as you turned your head to kiss his cheek. He gave a slightly pained grunt, so you turned around to look at his face. “Oh love,” You sighed in reference to the little cuts and bruises scattered about his face. Gently, you moved your hand to cup his face. You focused on the light fluttering in through the window over the sink, feeling it flow through your being. Concentrating on his wounds, you felt the light transfer through your fingers, filtering the healing power to his cuts.

After a few seconds he turned his face to kiss your palm. “It amazes me how you do that,” his lips tickled as he spoke against your hand. Your hand dropped and you turned back around to pour two cups of coffee. Handing one to him, you started walking outside with him trailing behind you.

The day was turning out to be beautiful, not too hot and not too cold. All the flowers in your backyard were in full bloom. Most of them Midgardian wild flowers, but some from Alfheim and Asgard were mixed in. They were a piece of home away from home, and looked beautiful in the bouquets you assembled.

“So my elf queen, what are your plans for the day?” Loki asked as you started picking the colorful plants.

You pointed to an oak tree nearby, “Sit down and find out.” He offered his signature smirk and sat with his back against the tree. Once you were satisfied with the amount of flowers you walked over to your beloved. Gently, you kicked his outstretched legs, “move please.”

You settled down in between his legs with your back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around your torso and pulled you even closer. Setting his chin on your shoulder, he watched as you gently rubbed your fingers along the stems making them appear thicker.

“Darling, you still haven’t told me what we’re doing.”

You started weaving the stems together. “We’re making flower crowns!” He simply rolled his eyes and you chuckled. While you worked there was gentle conversation along with stolen kisses. When you were done you placed a preservation charm on them. He reached his arm out and grabbed the slightly more feminine one.

Gently he placed it on your head, “My beautiful flower queen.” You turned around and placed the second crown on his head.

“I crown you Loki,” You quickly pecked his lips, “king of my heart.” He gave you a genuine smile and pulled you in for a real kiss. He then kissed a line from your lips to your ear.

“I think I quite like that title,” he whispered, hugging you closer to his body.


	2. Don't Know What To Say (Steve)

You didn’t expect the door to open that night. You were in your kitchen cleaning walked around the island to your entry hall. You didn’t think you would see your husband standing in the hall, with eyes sunken in and some minor cuts and bruises. When you came into his full sight he didn’t move.

“I just finished cleaning up dinner, but I can heat you up a plate,” You informed as you stepped forward to properly greet him. Instead of him moving to greet you, he brushed past you, grabbed his gym bag, and left. To say his actions shocked you was an understatement. Usually when he came home from a mission he would greet you with a hug, kiss, and an ‘I missed you’. Something must have happened on the mission, you decided to text Nat.

To: Nat  
Are you free right now?

You heard a whoosh, and as soon as it sent you got a response.

From: Nat  
Yeah. Guessing you need to talk.

To: Nat  
Yeah, I’ll be there soon.

It was a short walk (Down the hall) to her room. Her door was open, so you too it as a sign to come in. She was sitting on her couch when you spotted her. She waved and patted the spot next to her. You walked over and sat down cross-legged. “Nat, what happened? Steve is not acting normal,” I inquired and she stiffened ever so slightly.

“We couldn’t save them. Something made Steve freeze, and in those few moment’s things went south. HYDRA blew up the holding cell, killing everyone inside,” Nat explained, with an emotion you didn’t often see on her face. “Steve is blaming himself for what happened.”

You were speechless. He had a beyond bad day. “What can I do for him?” You asked.

“He probably needs some assurance from you. But I would let him cool off,” She answered. You nodded, prepared to leave, and gave her a hug. Hopefully she was right.

Before walking to your room, you walked past the gym to check on Steve. He was whacking the living daylights out of the punching bag. You left before he had the chance to see you.

When you got back into your room you changed into one of your old shirts and a pair of Steve’s flannel pajama pants. You heard the door open and close, then the shower being turned on. Grabbing one of your books off the shelf you settled yourself in bed leaning against the headboard. After about fifteen minutes into reading, the shower turned off. After another five minutes he came out, and leaned against the doorframe connecting the bathroom to the bedroom.

He stood there for a moment just taking in your features looking at what changed. You had bags under you eyes and your frame seemed just slightly smaller. “hey,”

Hearing his voice you looked up. “Hey,” There was an awkward pause. You thought back to your conversation with Nat. “Come here,” and you opened your arms. He seemed to get the message and laid stomach down on your legs and wrapped his arms around your waist. On instinct you started running your fingers through his slightly damp hair. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” He shifted and looked up at you, “I’m sorry about earlier, it’s just, this mission didn’t go as planned.”

You could see the regret on his face, and it made your heart break. “I know, Nat told me,” you moved your hand down to cup his cheek. He leaned into your touch, and turned his face to kiss your palm. “Your home now, so go ahead and get some sleep”

He nodded and you turned the lights off. “I love you,” He whispered.

“I love you too.”

Something was squeezing your lower half; looking down you saw the something was a someone. Steve, he was having a nightmare. “Darling, wake up,” You shook his shoulders. After a few moments of shaking his eyes flew open, and his breathing was slightly irregular. “It’s over now. Your safe at home.”

“But their not,” He mumbled. It made sense that his nightmare was about the mission. At this moment, you didn’t know what to say. Nothing could change the past. “I’m sorry, I just see the explosion every time I close my eyes.”

You tightened your arms around. “I know it can’t be easy. But I’m here for what ever you need sweetheart. But I’m afraid the only thing I do right now is provide moral support,” What else could I say?

“That’s all I need from you,” was his answer and soon you both fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms.


	3. Thunderstorms (Peter Parker)

The day started off great, the sun was shining there was a nice breeze. But now dark clouds covered the sun and the winds picked up, making a constant howl. To say storms didn’t bother you was a huge lie; they practically terrified you. The best way to cope was to put your headphones in and try to drown it out. That worked until the wind picked up even more and there was thunder in the distance accompanied by rain. A stray strike of lightning touched down near the building, and caused you to jump. Moments after there was a tapping you miraculously heard over the storm.

You were weary when opening the window, but when you saw what it was you felt a momentary wave of relief wash over you. “Peter? What are you doing here, in the middle of a storm?” You watched as your significant other climbed through the window and took his mask off.

“I was swinging around the city and got caught in this mess. Hope you don’t mind me crashing here, I can leave if you want.” At this you vigorously shook your head, and left the room to grab a towel. When you got back you threw him the towel and started going through your drawers trying to find some of his clothes you’ve stolen over the year. “So, what are you still doing up?”

“Do you not see and hear the storm outside?” You inquired, almost sarcastically. He nodded and sat down at your desk. There was another strike of thunder and you flinched. You decided to sit on the bed, when the power flickered off. “Shit,” you murmured. At this point you could feel a panic attack begin to brew. You backed yourself up against the headboard and started shaking. The bed shifted and you remembered Peter was there.

He moved his way up the bed and wrapped his arms around you. “Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered in your ear while petting your head. “Focus on breathing.” You tried and succeeded slightly, but there was a lightning strike that seemed close by.

“Can you keep talking?” You could tell he was confused but he complied anyway.

“Um, yeah, okay.” He then started telling you about anything and everything that came to his mind, from Star Wars, to the Avengers. Soon his voice calmed you down enough to sleep. Soon Peter noticed your shaking had stopped. He looked down to see you fast asleep. He tried to get up, but heard you mumbling something about staying. So he did, and soon he fell asleep with you. 

BONUS

You wake up to arms around your body; you looked up to see your boyfriend already up looking down at you. “Good morning,” he whispered and kissed the crown of your head.

“Mornin’,” You replied. “I wish we could be like this every day,” You thought out loud. He nodded and thought for a second.

“We should get married,” He said suddenly. You looked up at him. Of course you had thought about getting married to him, but you didn’t know when that would happen.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it,” He shifted down and leaned his forehead against yours. “Will you marry me?” All you could do was nod, he leaned in and gave you a sweet loving kiss.


	4. Alone (Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO much angst and sadness. You've been warned.

It was one of those days. The kind where everything was fine until that one little thing set off a trigger. Now you are here, lying in a puddle of your own tears. But even the crying didn’t help. It felt as if nothing could at this point. You were too broken. ‘This is what happens,’ you thought, ‘when you pretend everything is alright’. It was obvious that you couldn’t tell the team what you were going through. They all were going though their own problems, their more important problems.

The day started like any other, the warmth of the bed keeping you trapped. But you decided to go shopping, despite not being in any mindset to try things on. This was the first mistake. Everything you tried on was too big or too small, too short or too long. There was no happy medium. Nothing was working for you. It wasn’t healthy looking at yourself as much as you did, with the terribly mean thoughts running through your head. The second mistake was people watching while grabbing a snack in the food court. It was then you realized how alone you truly were. Everyone had someone. There were the usual groups of highschoolers laughing. Then there were the sappy couples looking at each other with that “You are my world” look. Even the awkward work groups were there. This made the pit in your stomach grow. You knew you were more on the reserved side. That’s not the right word though. You just labeled it as that to make it seem normal, and not so sad. It was hiding the fact that you were lonely, and didn’t know how to get along with people. The team didn’t have that problem, but then again, they all had each other.

Your third mistake was returning to the compound, and looking into the doors as you passed. The team was all-together, talking and laughing, without you. You couldn’t blame them; you were the ‘little kid’. Adults never wanted the little kid around. But that didn’t make it hurt any less. It just brought back that feeling of being unwanted.

You couldn’t handle it any more, so you took off to the only place that brought you any comfort. Your bed was appropriately called the nest. It was in a corner covered in a mess of pillows and blankets. Unceremoniously you flopped down in the middle and began sobbing. All you could think about was the gaping hole in your stomach, and all the scars you’ve gained from it.

You stayed like that for what felt like weeks. After two days of not leaving your room there was a knock at the door. Not being anywhere near presentable, you promptly told them to go away.

But that was short lived when the door opened. “(Y/N)? I-um, I noticed I haven’t seen you in a while”. Slowly you turned over to see Peter standing in the doorway with a bottle of water and what looked like Oreos. He walked over to the bed before slowly sitting down on it. “Here,” he placed the water bottle within reaching distance.

You just curled into yourself more. You appreciated the gesture; it made you feel slightly less unwanted. But he was a busy teenage avenger. You didn’t want to bother him.

“Please talk to me?” His tone was soft, but there was a sad undertone. You just shook your head. He shouldn’t have to worry about you. He shouldn’t have to deal with a broken person. You had hoped he would leave. He didn’t deserve to be dragged down by you. But he stayed. Not only did he stay, he wrapped his arms around you.

You tried to resist. You tried to pull away, push him away from you. He refused to move. If anything he just held on tighter. “Peter, please. You don’t have to stay here.” He stopped tightening his grip, and flipped you around in his arms. Gently he removed the hair from your face and cupped your jaw.

“That’s where you’re wrong, I need to stay here,” his thumb was now caressing your cheekbone. “You can’t push me away. I can’t allow myself to let you be alone.” Why was he doing this to you? Doesn’t he know, you’re not worth the effort? You are too far-gone. He didn’t seem to care. He just held you.

“Y’know, you never have to be alone,” his voice was a soft whisper barely there. There was a knock on the door. Suddenly Peter started fading away. Steve stood there with a worried look. You just broke.

“No! Bring him back!” your voice cracked as your shoulders shook violently. Steve slowly approached and put his arms around your shoulders. “You left me,” you could barely whisper, “now I am alone.”


End file.
